


Riley + Hiding

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hiding, Whumptober 2019, altno.3, riley davis whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompt: HidingThe team thought they had taken down all of Riley's old hacker friends but when one in particular shows up uninvited to LA, Riley has no choice but to hide.





	Riley + Hiding

It was like something out of a movie, the defenceless girl being chased by a bad guy. 

Riley sprinted down the hall to the stairwell at the end of the building. She had gotten a worrying phone call from her mother, all she said was to go to the abandoned building alone and without any technology. She knew something was wrong when her mother's voice had no emotion in it and trembled with every word. So Riley did as she was told, she went to the old hotel by herself but not without any tech on her, she wasn't that stupid.

She kicked the door open and sprinted down the stairs, jumping a few at a time to keep ahead of whoever was following her. She heard the door go above her which only made her speed up as much as she possibly could. She just needed to find somewhere to hide until she could call for help, the burner phone rattled against her ankle in her combat boot. She quietly opened the door to the seventh floor and went through it, praying that there was somewhere to hide from the man chasing her. 

She found an old wardrobe that was knocked on its side, she laid down in it, holding her breaths as long as she could as a way of not alerting the man. Her side burned from the bullet that clipped her, it only went through her skin but it was still bleeding a considerable amount. She tried so hard not hiss from the pain but it burned so badly, she froze as the door to the floor creaked open, she knew he was trying to be silent but it was hard when there was rubble and dust everywhere. Tears slipped from her eyes as they got closer to the wardrobe. She was screwed. 

She covered her mouth with a shaky hand whilst trying to hold a sob back, she wasn't ready to die, she wanted to do and say so much to everyone she loved. She closed her eyes and held her breath, she was wanting for the doors to swing open and for her to be showered with bullets. What she didn't expect was the sound of gunfire spraying what remains of the walls above the wardrobe. She didn't expect to hear the footsteps get further away from the wardrobe and disappear down the hallway on the floor.

Riley took this as an opportunity to reach for the burner in her boot. She brings her knee to her chest, being careful to not make any sound, she pulls the phone from her boot before returning her leg to the ground. She waits a minute as the phone switches on, she keeps an ear out for the man's footsteps in case he comes back around again. As soon as the phone is set up, she types a number in.

_"Hello? Jack Dalton's phone."_ Riley has to cover her mouth again to stop herself from fully breaking down.  
"M-Mac...?" For a moment she wondered if the mic on the phone had even picked up on her voice it was so quiet.   
_"Riles? What's wrong?"_ Riley let a quiet sob out.  
"Mac, please help me." She could practically feel Mac's concern through the phone but before he could respond, there was a rustling before Jack's voice joined the conversation.   
_"Riley, what's wrong? Where are you?"_ His voice was stern yet caring.   
"I'm in an abandoned hotel on the outskirts of the city. I'll explain everything, I promise. Please just come and get me." Jack could hear the fear in her voice. Riley heard a loud bang on the other end before Jack started yelling.

_"You! Find where she is now or so God help me I will have you fired! Mac, with me!"_  
_"Where are we going? We don't know where she is."_  
_"There's only one abandoned hotel around these parts, hoss."_ With that, Jack and Mac's voices disappeared. Riley wanted them to come back so badly, she didn't want to be alone.

She laid the phone at her side, the blood soaking the cover instantly. She started feeling a little faint but knew she couldn't pass out, not now, not with her family on the way to save her. She quietly sobbed, wiping the tears that ran down the side of her face. It felt like an eternity trapped in the wooden box, she could've sworn it was getting smaller with each second that passes by. She managed to stop crying for a whole five minutes until she heard footsteps approaching her position.

She covered her mouth with both shaky hands to stop herself from screaming in fear. She was never like this, she'd had a gun pointed at her before but this was different, she was being hunted and she didn't like it one bit. The footsteps got closer, right by her legs. She pulled them to her chest, not that it was going to do much use as the wardrobe was laying on its side. 

The door swung open and Riley cried out. She was dragged from the wardrobe by her knees and a hand was placed over mouth to stop her from screaming. She starts thrashing against the person who was holding her.  
"Riley! Riley, it's me." Riely stopped trying to break out of their grip and opened her eyes, she met Mac's calming blue ones. She smiled under his hand as he pressed a finger against his lips, telling her to be quiet.

"Can you walk?" She nodded under Mac's hand and he removed it. He helped her up as she clutched her side. "He's still in the building, Jack has gone off to find him but for now I'm going to get you out of here." Riley nodded, too scared to make a sound. Mac took Riley's hand and led her to the stairwell, together they made their way down the numerous flights, stopping only when they thought they heard something. 

Mac led Riley to an ambulance to get checked over.  
"We need to take you to hospital, you've lost a lot of blood." Riley shook her head.   
"No, not yet. Not until Jack comes out." Riley groaned as she stood up to look at the entrance to the building. They had heard gunfire but there was no news on Jack, she wouldn't leave without him. There was a couple of Pheonix cars parked around the place in case there was more than one guy. 

Mac decided to sit with Riley to comfort her, the medics had bandaged her up to the best of their abilities but they advised she be taken to a hospital. Mac played with her hair as she rested her head on his chest. It was another painfully long twenty minutes before Jack burst out the doors of the hospital, criminal in hand.   
"Where is she?! Where's Riley?" Riley shot up, ignoring the pain in her side as she launched herself toward Jack.   
"Jack!" Jack dropped the criminal and bear-hugged Riley, they sobbed into each other's bloodsoaked clothes, Jack's being covered with the criminal's blood. 

They hugged for a couple of minutes before a medic suggest they leave, Jack joined Riley in the ambulance. He'd gotten his little girl back.


End file.
